Cybernetics
by Phant0m
Summary: Oneshot. Is there a way to make Lady's interface more Dante-friendly? DxL R&R please


**CYBERNETICS**

Cybernetics was the study of the structure of complex systems, such as communication processes, systems of living organisms, abstract intelligent processes, and language. It touches upon such established disciplines as electrical engineering, mathematics, biology, neurophysiology, anthropology, and psychology. The term "_cybernetics_" came from the Greek word meaning "the art of steering" and… Well, that wasn't really a scientific paper and definitely wasn't what milled around in the head of a big-name blue-eyed demon hunter who was lazily sprawled on one of his worn-out couches at the moment.

Dante didn't like cybernetics. Or maybe he did – if he ever thought about liking such things... Anyway, he had to come across that broad field of study when he struggled with the most complex cybernetic regulatory mechanism existing in the universe. The human brain.

And particularly the one of Lady's. He could nearly see the flow of aggressive neuron currents running inside her pretty head. Intersecting, intertwining and exchanging pieces of vital information. Ramifying only to join again soon. The stream of thoughts he did a lot to redirect so that it would twirl around his eminent persona. Fat chance.

He closed his eyes and imagined that complex system of her stubborn mind. Zones that she dreamed in, areas she locked for good – like her past, and other rooms she could store her thoughts and surroundings in. Dante seemed to be acceptable only in the darkened stone facilities which smelled of blood and sulfur and had a dingy placard saying "Demons" on the door. The things she hunted and loathed with all her essence. Inspiring, wasn't it? Well, at least that's how it started. By now he had probably moved into a lighter apartment with fewer cockroaches. Something like "Crying demons", "Dubious stuff", "Paradoxes" or "Cocky annoying half-devils that don't pick up the hints". Probably the latter, he smirked. Plus the "hot" adjective. But... He sighed, it was still somewhere in the basement, away from light, where love and affection feared to peep in. Could she still be afraid of him? No, it wasn't the matter. He was just a _demon_. And she was a great example of a person that strictly adhered to their once established line of conduct, which concerned nearly everything around her.

But the structure of her consciousness faded in comparison with her protection systems which you may call Hell-Aware or AntiDemon Software. Nothing like laser beams or giant meat grinders – he would easily surmount them. It included three fundamental laws which could not be transgressed. Yeah, something like Asimov's Three Laws of Robotics, or in that case, Anti-Dante laws.

1. The human (implying Lady) may not be intimate with a demon or, through inaction, allow the demon to molest the human being.

2. The human must NOT obey orders/requests/entreaties received from the demon, particularly where such orders would conflict with the First Law.

3. The human must protect its own existence meaning such protection depends on compliance with the First and Second Laws.

They were definitely hard-coded into her.. She'd never stay aside even if it threatened her life. No matter how hard he implored her to let him take that demon/ghost/beast out she would shove him aside to fight and bleed herself unconscious just to prove something to him or... herself... Kinda hard to understand her reasoning at times.

Pretty mode of behavior, by the way. He snorted. As if she kept in mind that he was nearby and could drag her back in case she got more than she reckoned for. He had to admit though that it happened too rarely to point that out along with two other reasons why he shouldn't. First, that would earn him another bullet into his long-suffering forehead. And second, she played with self-hatred and nonsensical embarrassment too much for her own good.

Dante sighed heavily and shook his head, silver bangs obscuring his eyes. Damn that woman! She was a great example of a person who is consistent with her principles and value system despite any circumstances. Two years passed since the Temen-ni-gru incident and where was he? Still there, in the library, where that whole business started. When he admitted caring about her and even attempted to turn their banter-battle relationship into something more. She averted her face. Looks like he hadn't moved forward in the least since then.

Was she scared of him that much? He would never hurt her or let anyone do so. She avoided him like a plaque, never letting him invade her personal space even for a purposeless and random occasion.

Sometimes he hardly restrained himself from knocking her out and reloading her brains. If he could just get inside her head (not in a Sylar's manner, of course) and erase those stupid default settings she had programmed for herself…

He blew his bangs away with a whistled mouth and looked at a pool ball in his hand. He tossed up and caught it in mid air with an abrupt swing, so that its number was facing him - 8. He wished it was that magic ball from Interstate 60 that could foretell the future. It would be very helpful in dealing with this hot-tempered huntress. "Time to hit on?" – No. "Would she kick me if I..." – Probably. "Would she let me …" – YEP! Dante scoffed. Who was he kidding? He could as well stick the large NO on that particular ball and consider it every time he thought about coming onto her.

The door to the agency creaked open and let the person in question in. Lady spotted the half-demon on the couch and narrowed her eyes as the door closed quietly behind her.

"Slept well, loafer?" She inquired bitingly. "I had to do all the cleaning myself because I simply couldn't wake you up, you idler!"

Dante gave her a disarming smile and leaned back, placing his hands under his head. "Well, good to see you too, babe."

She glared at him, lips pursed, and took the rocket launcher off her back, propping it against the wall. Her movements were forced and weary as she straightened up.

"God I need a shower.." She breathed out as she heaved her arm to rub her aching neck. Dante worriedly scanned her slim figure for any wounds and injuries and felt relieved when couldn't spot any.

"How about we take it together?" The half-demon asked with a grin, already knowing the answer.

"In your dreams." She replied nonchalantly and plodded towards the bathroom, unbuckling her magazine belt on her way. "You sure see that every night".

"Shower? Heh, my dreams are a lot naughtier, believe me." He chuckled. She rolled her eyes.

"Big news." She snorted. "Your perverted brains are unable to produce anything different". She waved him off with a languid gesture before entering the bathroom and closing the door.

The sound of rushing water followed and Dante moved his glance up to the ceiling, his lips curving into a smile as he mulled over "Conquering Lady" strategies. She would finally give in – he had no doubt about that.

He should just wait. Even robots glitched.

_

* * *

_

-- Sylar is a character from Heroes. I remember him perforating (literally) people's skulls and eating their brains to get their abilities. Yuck!  
-- As for Three Laws of Robotics - you can find them on Wikipedia in case you're not familiar with Isaac Asimov's books.  
So... what do you think? -nervously awaits-


End file.
